Legend of Zelda: Echos of Time
by kittykatgamergirl
Summary: Taking place 7 years after Link has saved Hyrule and returned to his childhood. Time is now trying to repeat itself. Creatures that should never had returned have sealed the Sages once again. It needs it's hero of Time but will he return? Vian, a small Hylian girl, along with a mysterious man must go through Hyrule to save it from these "Echos" But will they be triumphant?
1. Chapter 1

"_If I can't be without him, please let me forget…"_

"_Vian….Vain, VIAN!" Yells a loud gruff voice. Waking up from the noise, a little girl rolls out of her bed quickly and runs to get ready. "You're going too late!" Yells the loud voice once again. Still half asleep the girl puts on her blue tunic and then brushes her long white hair with a sheen of blue. She then rushes out the door. "Vian wait! You forgot to do something!" A large man with dark grey hair, beard, and mustache rushed outside. They little girl turned around with a smile and ran back to the old man, she looked his gentle green eyes as he did in her little innocent purple eyes. He knelled to the height of the girl,"Vian, Have a great day at school and don't forget, today is your birthday so come right home afterwards. " she giggled and kissed the man on the cheek. "Goodbye Uncle Indo" She said with a pure light voice "I'll be home before you know it." then turned and ran._

_Vian is a Hylian who has been living in Holom with a retired Sheikah, Indo, since she could remember. She has been going to the regular school for the past two years but never really made a true friend, she is the smartest one in the class, she would know about a lot of things even if she'd never even seen or studied before and for that she had become an outcast in her class as well that her hair is naturally a very uncommon color which makes the kids feel uneven. But it doesn't bother her. Today, Vian will be turning 7._

_Vian walked through the school doors, "Happy Birthday." Said Ms. Lan, the school teacher. "Thank you." Vian smiled and then headed to her desk. "Today class, we will be learning about the Kokiri children, they are the people of the forest who protect the trees and the earth, and they also live along side with fairies. What is even more special about them is that no matter how many years pass by they stay as children. If you saw ever saw one of them, you would think that they should be in school with all of you."_

"_I want to be one!" yelled a boy with a terrible runny nose. "Then I could play all day long with the fairies!" He sniffed as he looked off into the distance imagining that sort of life. Some of the other children start doing the same._

"_It wouldn't be all fun and games," The teacher tapped a book on the little boys head "There are still responsibilities that must be taken care of. For instance, food must be gathered and chores must be done. The Kokiri also believe that they can never leave the forest for it would either bring misfortune or death."_

"_Never mind, I don't want to be a Kikori anymore" the boy shuddered. _

"_It's Kokiri. Also, it's said that a little over seven years there was an event that took place where a Kokiri boy decided to leave the forest because a fairy never came to him, even though the others tried to talk him out of it he still left and the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri's guardian, master, and father past away and the forest started to die but thankfully a new Deku Tree has sprouted in its place and the forest is returning back to normal." A big sigh of relieve filled the class room but for Vian it was different._

_After hearing the story the teacher told Vian felt a nagging feeling inside of her, usually she knows most thing s but this feeling of forgetfulness was agonizing for her._

_During the break, while all of the kids went out to play, Vian stayed in her desk thinking. "Giaaa!" Her head started hurting. Ms. Lan, who was alarmed by her screaming, ran to Vian's side. "Vian, what's wrong?" she asked. Vian started to feel dizzy. "I'll go get some water." The teacher got up and ran to the wash room. Vian vision started to blur, she tried to get up but she collapsed onto the floor, she attempted to open her eyes but then the world went black._

"_Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth..._

_...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"_

"_Nooo!" Vian sat up, tears streaming from her eyes. Ms. Lan holding a damp cloth jumped from the sudden surprise. Indo was there to, holding onto Vian's hand. "What happened?" Vian asked. _

"_You passed out on the floor." Ms. Lan started to explain. "While you were out, you kept saying 'Don't die' and 'Deku Tree'". Vian looked over at Indo who had an extreme look of worry on his face. But she could tell that it wasn't the passing out that is making him worry, it was what she said while she was out. She still has that empty feeling inside of her but instead of thinking that it's something she can't remember. It's something that is being hidden from her and she wants to find out what it is._

_Ms. Lan decided that it would be better if Vian just went on home with Indo. On the way home Vian thought about the words that she heard while she was out. She had never been to Hyrule but she did know that it was a neighboring country but didn't know how long of ride it would take to get there. "I must go to Hyrule, I must warn the ruler, and I have to find the Kokiri boy without a fairy" she whispered to herself._

"_What did you say?" Indo asked_

"_Nothing, just thinking out loud" She looked up and smiled. Indo smiled back but he still had the worry look on his face._

_Once back Indo started on dinner for the special night while Vian on the other hand started a run-away bag. She had decided that this night she would leave on her journey to Hyrule no matter what the cost was. When dinner was ready they both acted as if nothing happened that day, Indo made a great meal to celebrate her birthday, He was cheerful as ever but then all of a sudden his tone changed and looked over to Vian "Your thinking about today aren't you" Indo asked_

"_What?! No, no! Why would you think that?" Replying with a very unconvincing grin, startled by the sudden question._

"_Look Vian, I know what you said on the way home, and you have a very straight-forward mind, even for your age." He got up and headed over to a small chest. He pulls something wrapped in a purple cloth. "I hoped I would never have to give you this but it was to be given to you only if strange events were to start happening. I fear that they have just begun." He then handed the item over to Vian. She looks at him with a confused look and then looked back down and started unwrapping it. She then beholds a dagger, with the unique colors of purple and green. "What is this? Where did you get it?" She asked with a more confused look on her face._

"_It's a special dagger that was blessed for you from a couple of special women. They said that you would know what to do with it when the time comes. Oh if you could only see them in their beauty." Indo scratched his head, blushing, looking off in the distance, but then got serious again. "I know your planning on running away tonight. I peeked into your room and saw you packing your things." Vian was scared, but took a deep breath and looked back at him with a stern face. "I have to go, I know it is my destiny. I have never felt so strongly about anything before." _

"_I know you do, I know you are only seven but you are different, special beyond belief, I know you can handle the journey yourself."_

"_Other uncles would think you're insane"_

"_Other uncles don't know what you're capable of" he smirked back. "But to give comfort to your old uncle's heart, take the dagger on your journey."_

"_I will" She giggled._

_After that Indo helped her pack and made a small sheath for her dagger. "Goodbye uncle" She said while giving him a big hug _

"_Vian, I know you are capable of a lot of things but please be careful." He hugged her back with tears running down his eyes._

_He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat "The next city is a quite a ways to the west but it borders the land of Hyrule, someone there could help you find your way."_

"_Thank you!" Vian waved goodbye and then turned and started walking. Tears flowing down her cheek._

"_You have cared for her well, Indo" A deep woman voice said, Indo turned around "Impa" He said tears down his cheeks looked at her angry "I thought she was going to stay with for a bit longer… Why now!?"_

"_I'm not sure myself but maybe it is because of time"_

"_Time? He said confused"_

"_Yes, time." She answered back._


	2. Chapter 2

While Vian walked on the dirt road she whiped the sweat from her head. "It's so hot." She looked up and sighed, then kept on walking. Behind her in the distance a milk carriage slowly caught up. "You have got quite a ways before you reach the town. Would you like a ride?" A lady with Red hair and blue eyes reached out her hand. Vian was a little hesitant but figured she looked nice enough to trust "My name is Romani, I am from the land of Termina, the country to the east, here, and you must be thirsty, have a drink" She hands Vian a bottle of milk. "It's the best milk in Termina and now Holodrum."

"Thank you! My name is Vian, thank you for the ride as well. I guess I didn't realize that the town would be so far away" Vian smiled in embarrassment.

After a while of silence Romani began singing some notes. Vian looked at Romani "What is that song? It has such a nostalgic feeling." Vian asked "Oh this song? It's quite an interesting story, would you like to hear it, we still have quite a ways until we reach town."

"Sure" Vian's eyes lit up with excitement

"Alright then, it happened around 6 years ago, I was practicing with my bow getting ready for an alien invasion" Vian looked at her oddly. "Just hear me out okay? While practicing I was singing random notes when all of a sudden a small horse appeared out of nowhere, she was a beautiful horse, But she was very hungry and thirsty. I noticed that she would follow me while I was singing that specific tune. A boy arrived a day later, he told me his name but I didn't think it was all that good so I called him Grasshopper instead, sadly I don't remember his name. He was the owner of the horse; He agreed to help me that night with the invasion. Grasshopper and the horse were almost like one while shooting away those aliens. He saved the cows; I will never forget what he did. Grasshopper even helped my sister safely deliver milk to town the next day."

"Did you ever see Grasshopper again?"

"No, he disappeared right after the festival". She looked up in wonder.

An hour later they reached the town. "Once I finished delivering the milk, I will help you find a way to Hyrule." Romani said when they reached the milk bar.

"Thanks again, but, why are you helping me so much?" Vain asked looking guilty for Romani helping with so much already. Romani was a little surprised but then smiled "Because you're a lot like Grasshopper, a child out in the world on an adventure. Now then, help me carry this milk in."

"Okay." Vian smiled

Once they finished the runs they stopped at the town's info and transportation spot. "Hyrule is just at the base of that mountain to the west through the Dodongo's Cavern. Sorry, we are not currently letting any of our wagons go through there until further notice." The man behind the booth said

"Why not?!" Vian complained

"Yes, what is the meaning of this?" Romani asked.

"For the past few months, two crazy bandits wearing masked wielding pitchforks are attacking people, especially the children sadly." The man explained "It's also too dangerous for this little girl to go out there."

"Wait! Were the bandits mask the Garo mask?" Romani asked.

"I believe so, by what people describe" the man replied.

"I knew it." She said with a worried look on her face

"What is it?" Vian asked

"The Gorman brothers" She answered, Vian was confused. "Remember back when I said Grasshopper helped my sister delivered milk to the town safely?"

"Yes"

"Well, she asked Grasshopper if he wanted to go to town with her to deliver milk. While on their way the main road was blocked off and they had to take a detour into the Gorman brother's ranch, while making their way they were attacked by the Gorman brothers wearing Garo masks and wielding pitchforks. Grasshopper shot them back with his arrow to prevent them from destroying the milk. Thankfully my sister and Grasshopper were able to make it through safely. For awhile there they were pretty peaceful for the most part but then about a year ago there brother who left to go into entertainment passed away while on a traveling show as the manager. I guess his brothers are now in a rage from his death and now inflict pain on others, but I know them they would never kill." Romina explained

"Why would they especially go after the children?" Vian asked

"Well, the brothers made Grasshopper race them but in the end it was Grasshopper who beat them, I'm sure they have never forgotten that. Well we can't do much right now so I'm going to the closest inn see about getting us a room, meet back here at 5 in the evening." Romina said. She took her carriage and headed to the nearest inn.

Vian on the other hand began to look around. She ran into a traveling mask salesman and tried on a few and then went on her way, The man kind of spooked her. After a while there wasn't really anything too exiting until she heard a loud voice and a huge crowd. "Hurry! Hurry! For ten rupees you can have this beautiful horse, but only if you are able to tame her within five minutes! Come on folks, this here is a genuine Hylian horse!" A bald man standing on a box yelled. Vian manage to squeeze her way through the crowd and then gazed upon the horse, she was truly magnificent. The horse had an auburn hair, a white diamond shape mark on her nose, and a white mane. A man came forward and paid the bald guy and then got on the horse, not even ten seconds later, the horse bucked him off, then for the rest of the time tried again and failed again. Vian new the horse did not belong in some gig to gain money. She reached into her pocket and grabbed ten rupees. When the other man's five minute was up she stepped forward. "Hahaha! What is this little girl? Step back and head to your mommy!"

"No!" she exclaimed "I want to tame the horse and take her away from this nonsense of a game."

"I warned you little girl, but with that attitude go right ahead." He laughed

"I still get to keep the horse if I tame it, correct"

"Of course, of course. 'If' you can tame it." He chuckled. Vian then went up and paid the ten rupees and went in front of the mad horse. She then thought of the song that Romani was singing on their way to town. Vian clasped her hands close to her chest and closed her eyes and began to sing. After thirty seconds the horse stopped and listened then slowly came up to Vian. Vian opened her eyes and then petted the horse's nose and then climbed up and patted her again. "I do believe this horse is now mine." Vian smirked. The bald man's face grew red with rage. "KAAAAaaa!" The crowd was cheering, amazed of what the little girl did. Vian went and bought some carrots for her new horse and then headed to the place where she'd meet Romani.

"Where did you get her?!" Shocked at what Vian had won.

"Isn't she beautiful, all I had to do was tame her in five minutes and she would belong to me" Vian answered while petting the horse.

"How did you do that?" Romani asked still in awe.

"I sang the song that you taught me on the way here. I figured it was worth a try." Vian giggled

"Interesting… She almost looks like..." Romani didn't finish, she then petted the horse.

"I'm going to outrun the Gorman brothers and get to Dodongo's Cavern and onto Hyrule." Vian said with a confident look on her face. Romani looked concerned at her but then looked at the horse. Then confidently replied "I know with this horse you can, but, you will need some training" she then smirked at Vian. Vian looked back confused.

"What is all this?!" Vian exclaimed. Romani took Vian outside of town and around a small area of land were balloons scattered. "These are your ten targets" Romani puffed up proudly, "After Grasshopper left, he inspired me to be great on a bow, if you want to get past those brothers you will need to shoot them back, I have a feeling you will be great at it. Now hurry up onto the horse." Vian mounted onto the horse, then Romani handed her a bow, "This bow is what I had as a kid; I keep it in the carriage for good luck. It's too small for me to use anymore so I want you to have it. Here, you hold it like this then let go and repeat."

"Alright, I know I can do this" Vian took a breath "Hyaa!" and off she went. She missed the first balloon a few times but once she hit it she never missed

"Ten! That's all of them." Vian yelled happily but then saw a balloon out in the distance, maybe thirty feet away. She took her bow and arrow and aimed for the balloon and let go. She heard it pop "Gyaaaa!" A scream from the balloon's direction fell upon there ears. "Oh no!" Vian gasped. Romani and Vian ran over the scream. On the ground was a funny looking man wearing green suit and hat. Then all of a sudden he started dancing "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!" he sang. Romani went up to him "I'm sorry, did we hurt you? We didn't mean to pop your balloon."

"Map?! You want a map? Kooloo-limpah! Hehehe."

"I think he's lost his mind." Romina whispering to Vian. The strange man then looked sharply at Vian and then a big grin came upon his face "A fairy! My very own fairy after 37 years! Limpah, Tingle's fairy has arrived." Tingle then started dancing exstaticly. Vian grabbed onto Romina's dress "Romina, he's scaring me, can we go?" Vian asked, hiding from Tingle's sight the best she could.

"I think your right, let's go."

"Lucky, lucky, the fairy came to me. Kooloo-Limpah!" He kept dancing around not noticing the two girls leaving.

"That was interesting, anyway it looks like I was right, and you are good with a bow. You're great at pinpointing out your enemy." Romina nodded

"Thanks" Vian said a little embarrassed. "I want to leave tonight; I must get to Hyrule as soon as possible."

"Alright." Romina smiled.

The two girls rested the rest of the day and then right when it was close to sundown they came to the edge of town. "Well Vian, this is where we part. I wish you the best of luck and hope you make it to Hyrule safely."

"Don't worry, I will. You have done so much for me; I am forever in your debt." Vian starting crying. Romina knelt down and took a handkerchief and whipped away her tears

"You will pay me back just for defeating those Gorman brothers. Be safe, little grasshopper." Vian looked at her and then gave her a big hug. Romina then headed to her carriage and headed off into the east. Vian mounted the horse with bow in hand. "Let's go" and headed west.

Vian reached the edge of the long plain, on the other side was the mountain and the entrance to Hyrule. She took a deep breath and then relaxed; she took out her bow. "You ready girl?" petting the horse, she then looked back with determination. "Hya!" The horse bolted, she was a lot faster than Vian anticipated, she started thinking that it would be easy for her to cross but then she heard more horse trampling. She looked behind her. "WAAAR!" Two men were behind her coming up fast with pitchforks wearing masks. Vian turned forward "Keep steady for me." She said to the horse and then turned around with bow and arrow in hand, and started shooting. She aimed for their pitchforks so they would be unbalanced which gladly worked for a while until they started expecting it. One of the brothers came up right to her, she didn't know what to do, and she never wanted to kill a man, when she hesitated the man stabbed arm. "Aaah!" Vian cried in pain then with her bow and all her might she hit the man on the side of the head. The force knocked him off, the other brother stopped to help him on the ground making it impossible to catch up to Vian. She was relived but also in a lot of pain. When she finally made it to the cavern entrance, she passed out. Everything was surrounded with darkness.


End file.
